


Coffee Kisses and Baby Talk

by IMeMyandMine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to Selfish Love</p>
<p>3 years after their big misunderstanding things are great; with their wedding approaching and wanting to expand their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Kisses and Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted from AFF

 

                After three years Chanyeol had proposed to Jongin, he said yes, obviously.  Neither had accused the other wanting to leave again.  The wedding wasn’t going to happen for another 3 months but all the preparations were done, only their suits needed to be fitted one last time before they were finished.  They had moved into a bigger apartment, with a balcony big enough for a small table and a couple of chairs. On days that Jongin had off they’d eat their breakfast there, just looking out onto the bustling city below them.

                It was one of those days that Jongin didn’t have to work so instead of waking up early he let himself sleep in. When he finally woke up on his own he turned the other side of the bed to wrap his arms around Chanyeol but found the bed empty. The sheets were cold meaning he’d been gone for a while already. He sat up looking around the room and saw the door open slightly. He strained his hearing to see if he could hear Chanyeol moving around the apartment, but he couldn’t, not in this apartment at least. It was twice the size of their last and was too big to be able to hear what’s going on in every little part of it. He got up and headed out, not bothering to put on a shirt and walked towards the living room in hopes of finding Chanyeol. Once he reached the living room he could hear Chanyeol in the kitchen so he changed his direction. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Chanyeol as he made his coffee. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You weren’t there when I woke up.”

“And you didn’t put on a shirt when you got out of bed.”

“That’s not important.”

“Yes it is, you could get sick, and it’s still cold. It’s only February you know.”

“I have you to take care of me when I get sick,”

                Chanyeol turned around and wrapped his arms around Jongin and kissed his temple.  He felt Jongin’s skin getting colder so he walked, causing Jongin to walk backwards, towards the sofa where he had left a jacket the night before.  They reached the couch and Chanyeol pulled away to pull the sweatshirt over Jongin’s head. He looked down at him and saw that although he wasn’t that much taller than Jongin his sweatshirt still seemed to consume him and the arms were far too long. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Jongin’s lips before taking hold of his hand and taking him back to the kitchen where the coffee was done and he began to make breakfast.

                He lifted Jongin up and had him sit on the small island in the kitchen as he began cooking.  Jongin just watched him as he swung his legs back and forth and having them hit the cupboards lightly. When Chanyeol was almost done he handed Jongin his coffee. Jongin smelled the scent and took a small sip and sighed in contentment.

“You forgot to add something.”

“I did? I’m pretty sure I made it the same way you always make it.”

“You forgot the sweetener.”

“But I put sugar in it.”

“But you didn’t serve it with a kiss.”

                Chanyeol smiled and took the mug from Jongin’s hold and placed it to the side.

“Sorry. Let me make it up to you then.”

                He leaned in with a smile playing on his lips before kissing Jongin’s awaiting lips. Instead of a simple kiss like most mornings Chanyeol deepened it as he held onto Jongin’s jaw and maneuvered it to be more comfortable. Jongin opened up his legs so Chanyeol could stand right in between so their bodies could be pressed together even more.  Jongin wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and began playing with his hair as Chanyeol began sucking on his lower lip. He released a small whimper as Chanyeol roamed his hands across his chest.  Their tongues traveling from one mouth to the other before they pulled away.  Both were slightly breathless but still smiling.

“Is that enough to be forgiven?”

“Yea, but now I expect that kind of kiss with my coffee every morning.”

“I think I can handle it.”

                Jongin just smiled and planted a small peck on Chanyeol’s cheek pushing him away from him so that he’d check on their breakfast.  When it was done he placed it on their plates and he turned to see Jongin sipping his coffee and looking at him. He jumped down from the counter and took one of the plates and his mug and walked over towards the living room with Chanyeol behind him. They sat on the couch with their plates on the coffee table.  They flipped through the channels before finally settling on an animated movie playing. Jongin grabbed his plate and placed it on his lap as he sat with his legs up on the couch, while Chanyeol leaned against the armrest facing Jongin. They stayed on the couch all morning not moving a lot. Their days together usually didn’t consist of a lot of physical activity, or much talking. They would just move about doing what they wanted in a slow pace or just holding one another as the other did what they needed.

                Jongin was half way done with his food when the plate was pulled out of his lap and placed back onto the coffee table. He looked over at Chanyeol with a pout on his lips as the spoon was held in midair. When he spoke it sounded childish and slightly sad.

“Why’d you do that?”

                Instead of replying Chanyeol just maneuvered Jongin to sit on his lap as he hugged him from behind. He caressed Jongin’s tummy patting it occasionally.  He leaned his head Jongin’s shoulder and looked at him as Jongin tried to get his plate back but failed.

“Jongin?”

“Hmm?”

“Why’d you say yes to marrying me?”

“Because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Why?”

“Just wondering. How do you feel of becoming Park Jongin in 3 months?”

“Honesty?”

“Yea.”

“I can’t wait.”

                Jongin had stopped trying to regain his plate and just leaned back against Chanyeols chest. He played with Chanyeols fingers as they lie on his stomach. The date to their wedding was getting closer and closer and most people would say they were happy and excited but Jongin was nervous, excited yes, but mostly nervous. They’d been together for 8 years and they were finally getting married. He was nervous that they’d change when married, he was afraid that they would no longer do things like they were doing now because they’d be married and not just a couple. They had reposibilities to uphold because they were married.

“Baby?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember how we had that big misunderstanding like 3years ago?”

“Yea. What about it?”

“You said you wanted to get married, and we are. But you also said you wanted to adopt a puppy or even a baby… do you still want to?”

                Jongin turned in Chanyeol’s hold straddling him and looked at him with amazement in his eyes and so much happiness.

“Are you suggesting we adopt a baby?”

“I love kids and so do you, so I was thinking that maybe since we can’t have one of our own that you might want to adopt. And both of our parents really want grandchildren but they don’t expect for us to have any. But I was also thinking that since we’re closing into our 30’s pretty soon that you’d want to start a family. I mean we’re financially stable and we have to the room in the apartment for a baby.”

                Chanyeol continued to ramble on while Jongin just took everything in and had a smile plastered on his face that looked like he’d split his face in half.  He hugged Chanyeol and kissed all around his face while chanting “yes” after every kiss. Chanyeol held Jongin’s face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him and then wrapped his arms around him bringing him as close as possible.

“I love you so much. You don’t even know how happy I am to be with you.”

“If it’s as happy as you make me feel then I’m happy to say that I do.”

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared?”

“What if we don’t make good parents? What if they don’t love us as much as we love them?”

“I’m sure our children will love us no matter what.”

“Children? As in you want more than one?”

“Well for now we can adopt one and then later on we can adopt another baby if we want another.”

“How many do you want?”

“As many as you want.”

“Then we better buy a mansion, cause I want a soccer team.”

“Then we’ll buy a mansion. I’ll do anything that makes you happy. Because you being happy makes me happy.”

“I love you, I really love every single thing about you it’s amazing.”

“I love you too, I even love you when you ignore me, those few hours hurt so much but I love you either way.”

“You make it sound like I ignore you for years.”

“It’s feels like it.”

“I’ll stop ignoring you as much then, even if I don’t do it on purpose.”

“Good.”

                Jongin let his body drop from his position and just lay on top of Chanyeol. Chanyeol leaned down to kiss him on top of the head and then just wrapped his arms around him being used to the added weight from when they sleep. They were happy at the moment and only thought of being even happier in the future. With their wedding only 3 months away and the idea of adopting a baby becoming more real and set than it did before, they couldn’t ask for more in their lives. Sure, they were scared for the future  but the fact that they were going to tackle it together made it easier and slightly less frightening.

 


End file.
